McDonald Frappe
by shadowXwurmpleX3
Summary: Genis Sage was bored one day and wanted something to do. He thought of getting frappe so thats what he did. But when he got there a familiar person was on the shift at the time... who could it be? Wurmple do not own anything.


McDonald Frappe

A/N: Felt like making a fanfic so yeah… by the way I don't own Tales of Symphonia or any characters.

One hot morning in Triet, Genis was sitting, with his arms on his knees and head on his head. He had a sky blue shirt with white stripes, and long, silver hair. He was bored and wanted to do something. 'I could… go and fight monsters…'he thought to himself. Then he remembered the last time he fought monsters...

xXFlashbackXx

"I call open thee in the land of the- ow! Don't bother me!" he cried in pain as the egg bear slashed him. He ran to the side and tried to cast another spell. "Gentle winds, gather before- ow!" he winced with pain. Then he tried to run but the egg bear stopped him in his track as he grabbed him and knocked the air out of his lungs. "Ow…" he winced in pain, as he tried to regain oxygen/nitrogen. He again tried to run and made it out alive… until Regal and Sheena found him and took him to Raine. Then he got punished for going to fight monsters on his own so his punishment was… to try some of Raine's cooking… which nearly poisoned him.

xXFlashback endsXx

Then he winced at the memory which nearly killed him. Never again will he go to the forest to try and fight again… unless Lloyd or someone else came with him. Then the thought struck him. Why not get some of McDonald frappe? Genis really loved frappe. The carmel tasted really good… its sweet taste clouded his thoughts. Then finally he made his decision, he was on his way to get some frappe. Then a problem struck in his head… the closest McDonald was in Palmacosta… and he was in Triet. 'Great…' he thought to himself frustrated. Then another thought occurred to him. Why not take the Rehierads? Surely no one would notice… right? Then he looked around if any of his friends were watching. Then he went ahead and took a Rehieard and set off for Palmacosta. While in the air, he checked his pockets for gald. He counted 2,500 gald. 'This should be good enough.' He thought to himself with excitement. He saw Palmacosta and decided to land outside of the town. As soon as he got there, he got off of his Rehieard and headed to the town. While on the way there he noticed something… it was… the Chosen Imposter Group! He remembered the first time they met them. He hated them for pretending to be the Chosen's group so he started casting a spell while the imposters were eating their sandwich out in the calm outskirts. "Reduce the evil souls to ashes…" he murmured to himself. Then with a loud voice he yelled, "EXPLOSION!" a ball of fire was coming crashing down upon the imposters. Screams of terror were all that was heard from the smoke. Genis then started laughing hysterically. When the smoke cleared nothing was found within the circular crater. 'Serves you fools right!' Genis thought to himself. Then he made his way to the town.

Once there he found McDonald a few yards away. When he entered, there was a person with green hair and a uniform standing at the other side of the counter. "Hello, and welcome to McDonald, how may I help you?" he said in a dull voice. With realization the man looked down, wide eyed. "Genis!?" the person exclaimed with surprise.

When Genis looked up he finally realized who the person was. It was Yuan. "Wha- Why are you here!? I thought you were leader of the renegades?" Genis asked with shock and surprise. "Wow Yuan, never thought I'd see a day like this." Genis said with humor.

"Genis, you must never tell anyone I work here as a part-time job…" Yuan whispered.

"Why?"

Yuan whispered, "Because this job is stupid and I don't want anyone to see me like this."

"What if I tell?" Genis asked in an obnoxious and devious tone.

"Then I will have the Renegades come after you and kill you, simple right?" Yuan answered.

Genis frowned and said "What's in it for me?" he asked.

Then Yuan looked annoyed and said, "I'll let you have a frappe for free every time you come here."

Genis's eyes lit up with happiness and answered, "Deal!" After that, they pinky promised and Genis got a carmel frappe like promised. After getting the frappe he quickly got on his Rehieard and traveled, quickly, back to Triet while having a sip of his sweet, sweet frappe. When he landed, the first person he saw was Lloyd.

Lloyd looked surprise and said, "Where have you been!? We've been looking all over for you! Oh and where did you get that frappe?" he asked with relief and a hint of confusion in his voice.

Genis simply shrugged and answered, "I got this frappe from Palmacosta, why?"

Lloyd looked confused, "When did you go to Palmacosta?"

"Uh around 45 minutes ago." Genis answered. "Oh and before you ask I wasn't hurt or anything of the sort. And I saw nothing." Genis added with a hit of mischief in his tone.

"Genis, I know you saw something, now spit it out." Lloyd said with determination.

Genis sighed, "I didn't see anything… except I did use explosion on those foolish imposters." Genis replied.

"You WHAT!?" Lloyd said with shock.

"Let's put it this way, I reduced them to cinders. Does that sound better?" Genis asked.

Lloyd just looked at him with concern then just shrugged it off. "Well, at least you're safe. Now let's go find the other guys." Lloyd said, as he forgot everything.

'That's the Lloyd I remember!' Genis thought to himself with amusement and relief that Lloyd didn't press him on. Then he just kept taking in more, sweet frappe until it ran out.

A/N: Uh people, I wrote this cuz I was in the mood for something to drink. Like frappe. I love frappe… I also like Genis S. He's funny… derp… okay so anyways bye…


End file.
